


Sanver Week Day 3: "You're Drunk"

by cfo_absolute



Series: Sanvers Week [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, but like so much angst, not gonna lie this one got away from me a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 20:45:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11260665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cfo_absolute/pseuds/cfo_absolute
Summary: I feel like most people have a tendency to write Alex as the one with alcohol issues, but I decided to switch it up for this prompt.





	Sanver Week Day 3: "You're Drunk"

“You’re drunk.”

 

Maggie frowns as Alex leans away from her. “So?” 

 

Alex sighs heavily. She slides Maggie’s hands from her hips, holding them tight in her lap. “Let’s just slow down a little, okay?”

 

The whisky swirling in Maggie’s stomach and in Maggie’s head doesn’t want slow. It wants distractions. It wants Alex. “I don’t want slow. I want you.” Maggie says, ignoring the slight slur, the slight tilt to her words and hoping Alex will do the same. She leans in and captures Alex’s lips in a kiss.

 

Alex’s body reacts all on its own. Her chest arches into Maggie’s and her mouth opens to allow Maggie’s tongue to slip inside. It’s not until the faint taste of whisky hits Alex’s tongue that she remembers what she was trying to do. 

 

Reluctantly, Alex pulls away again. “Maggie…” She tries to put space between them as gently as possible. “What’s going on?”

 

“Nothing.” Maggie snaps. The logical part of her knows that Alex is just worried for her, but the whisky is louder and it’s screaming about rejection. “I can’t kiss my own girlfriend now?”

 

Alex’s eyes trail after Maggie in concern as she gets up from the couch in a huff of anger. “What? No, of course you can…” Alex watches helplessly as Maggie pours another drink. She knows she should take the bottle, cut Maggie off. The wobble in Maggie’s step is evidence that she’s had enough…but Maggie is already upset and god, Alex doesn’t want to be the reason for that. So she choses her next words carefully.“Just- Will you talk to me first? Tell me what’s got you halfway through that bottle?”

 

Maggie’s eyes waver and water for a moment before she shakes her head. The movement makes her dizzy. She can’t look at Alex because Alex has that  _ look _ , that look that says  _ I love you Let me help you Let me care for you _ . It’s a look that Maggie knows she doesn’t deserve. “It’s not your problem.” She grinds out, the short sentence punctuated with a gulp of whisky. It burns.

 

Alex is off the couch instantly. She crosses the room in three long strides and takes Maggie’s face in her hands. “Hey. Anything that’s your problem is my problem. That’s what girlfriends are for, right?” Alex watches as Maggie’s face begins to soften, the anger flickering out of her eyes. Alex swipes gently at Maggie’s cheek as a tear falls. “Let me be there for you, okay? Don’t shut me out.”

 

Maggie is doing everything,  _ everything _ she can to keep these tears, this feeling, this darkness at bay. But Alex is cradling her face and her hands are warm and soft and Maggie’s anger is uncoiling more and more with every passing moment of soft touches. When Alex’s lips brush against her forehead, she breaks.

 

A sob rips out of her throat. She feels the glass being pulled out her hand. She didn’t even realize she had been gripping it that hard. “Alex…” The name comes out choked as another sob breaks free. 

 

Alex wraps her arms around Maggie’s shaking shoulders, holding her together. Barely.

 

“I killed someone today.” Maggie whispers. She whispers the confession and holds her breath, trying to keep her stomach from rolling in disgust, in drunkenness. “I didn’t have a choice. T-there was this kid-”

 

Alex tightens her hold on Maggie, holding her upright as her knees give out, as her words dissolve into tears and hiccups. Alex knows that she can’t fix this. Alex knows that Maggie won’t be able to let this go, knows she’ll be haunted. But Alex will be damned if she won’t do everything she can to keep these demons at bay. 


End file.
